


Something wrong, Officer?

by embro



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Crack, Flirting, Fluff, Harry is a saucy minx, Louis is a rookie cop, M/M, Smut, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embro/pseuds/embro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just got his licence, and gets pulled over by Officer Tomlinson to be breathalised. </p><p>At least, that's how it starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something wrong, Officer?

**Author's Note:**

> I remade on [Tumblr ](http://harryventura.tumblr.com)

Harry had been unable to stop bouncing on the balls of his feet since that morning, when he finally got his driving licence. He hadn’t been able to stop staring at the little card, at the little picture of a grinning Harry, at a grinning Harry’s license. Because he did it, he finally fucking did it. It had taken him four tries before he passed, but now he could finally drive himself around and stop relying on his Mum for lifts.

She was just as happy, if not happier, because she finally didn’t need to take her nineteen year old son to work, or to parties, or to his friends’ places. When Harry asked if he could take the car, his Mum had thrown the keys at him.

 

Driving felt so much better when he didn’t have anyone in the passenger seat telling him what to do. He could play his music as loud as he wanted, he could stick his head out of the window just because and he could honk at pretty girls walking along the quiet streets of Holmes Chapel. They wouldn’t be quiet for that much longer, not now that Harry was let loose on the roads. He would be like a bird flying free in the sky, nothing could stop him. Except maybe the police officers that were ushering people to pull up on the side of the road.

With a frown, Harry followed the exasperatedly waving hands and pulled up beside the shortest officer. He watched as the man came closer, and smiled when he realised that he looked no older then Harry himself.

“What seems to be the problem, officer?” Harry asked with a smirk. He read the nametag on the man’s shirt. “Officer Tomlinson, I should say.”

The man-boy grimaced and shoved a small device through the window. “We’re performing random breath tests.”

“Oh! I’ve never done one of these!” Harry replied with a wide grin. “How do I do it?”

“You put the nozzle in your mouth and blow.”

“I know how to blow a guy, officer. I meant how do I use this?” Harry joked, and the man-boy eyed him warily. Harry gave him a dimpled smile and wrapped his lips around the nozzle. “Like this?” he asked with raised eyebrows, smirk still in full force.

The officer cleared his throat. “Yes, and blow until you hear a beep.”

Harry breathed as much air into his lungs as he could and blew into the gadget. When he heard the beep, he pulled off. “Did I do it right, officer?” Harry asked, faking a rasp and looking up at the boy through his lashes. “Must I try again?”

Officer Tomlinson was by now bright pink and chewing his bottom lip. He sucked air in through pursed lips and breathed out with a whoosh. “No, you did it just fine.” He replied, seemingly unable to tear his eyes away from Harry’s pink, smiling lips.

“You sure you don’t want me to blow it again? I’ll be really good at it, I swear.” Harry said with a pout, putting a whine into his voice and everything. This cop was just too fun to toy with. Every jolt of arousal he felt was clear as day on his face, with his flicky eyes and bitten-red lips and flushed cheeks. “Did I do something wrong? Have I been a naughty boy?” he prompted, positively aching to get a response out of the little man.

“N-no. You’re fine.” Tomlinson replied throatily.

“So I am allowed to drive without a license then?” Harry asked innocently, blinking his wide green eyes slowly, cute enough to rival Bambi.

“Huh?” he asked.

“I don’t have a license Officer Tomlinson. Is that bad?”

“Yes?” he said, like it was a question. Like he didn’t even know what right or wrong was anymore. Harry could definitely have some fun with a bit of moral ambiguity.

“Have I been a bad boy then? Driving around without a license, is that worth punishment?”

“Yeah. Yes, that’s illegal.” The officer muttered, then looked up from Harry’s lips and stared the boy in the eyes. “I think I have to take you to the police station.”

“You think, or you do?” Harry smirked.

“I do. Uh, can you get out of the car then? Please?”

“Of course I can. Whatever you say, Officer Tomlinson.” Harry said, and pushed the car door open quick enough that the policeman had to jump back. Now that Harry was standing, he realised just how small this officer was. He was barely up to his chin, and the way the man looked up at him had Harry’s insides heating up. “Your eyes are very blue, Officer.”

“F-f-flattery will get you nowhere.” Tomlinson stuttered, and plastered a frown on his face, making that perfect forehead crease. Harry really wanted to reach out and smooth the lines, but he didn’t know how much further he could push this young cop.

“Mum would disagree with that.” Harry joked, and the man before him let out a small smile before grasping Harry’s forearm and pulling him to the police car. He was being pushed into the back, and Harry was surprised at how strong this little man was. “What, no handcuffs?”

“No, I don’t think I’m meant to use them in this case.” The officer replied, then slammed Harry’s door shut.

As the cop climbed into his seat, Harry said “You don’t seem to know much about being a cop. Are you actually a cop or are you just getting extra wear out of your stripper uniform?”

The officer’s knuckles whitened as his grip on the steering wheel tightened. “I’m not a cop yet, I’m in training.”

“So you’re not arresting me? You’re just taking me to another cop to arrest me?”

“I guess.” The man muttered.

“Then I’ve been calling you officer all this time and you haven’t corrected me.” Harry mocked outrage. “I think you owe me your real name, and I’ll call you that.”

“It’s Louis.”

“Alright Louis. I’m Harry.”

“Hello Harry.” Louis replied with a small smile. Harry wanted to see a proper smile. Louis’ face looked like it was made to smile.

“You know Louis, I haven’t been completely honest either.”

“About what?”

“Well, I have got my license. I just got it today.”

Louis frowned, and that was the opposite of what Harry wanted to see. “Then what am I taking you to the station for?”

“I thought we could use this drive to get to know each other.”

“Oh.” Louis replied simply.

“I think we’d make a smashing couple.”

Louis laughed at that, a long and loud one, and his smile was more beautiful then Harry could have imagined. “Maybe on the second date, you can drive us around.”

“Yeah?” Harry grinned, so wide it hurt. “I’d like that.”

\---

Louis even looked good without his uniform on, Harry was pleased to note. He looked like he was dressed for a nautical-themed party, but still. His striped shirt was tight and his red jeans were tighter, so Harry couldn’t complain. He quite liked the sea anyway.

“Oi, Louis!” Harry yelled from his car, having rolled the window down to get a better vantage point for ogling. His car windows were fucking dirty, but his Mum refused to clean the car because it was his turn. She was also refusing to get into it until Harry cleaned it though, so really it was a win-win situation for him. He got to keep using the car and avoid washing it. The crinkled up nose and thinning of Louis’ lips, though, may change that.

“What are you doing here?” Louis asked, which was a fair question, really. The police station wasn’t exactly in a central part of town, and it’s not like Harry loitered around it often.

“Come to pick you up, haven’t I?” Harry muttered, because Louis was now close enough for him to mutter and still be heard.

Louis’ face scrunched up in that way that made Harry feel naughty, before he said “You should be indicating left if your car is running and you’ve pulled up on the street.”

Harry snorted. “Well get in and I’ll do some proper indicating, yeah? I might even follow all the rules, just for you.”

“But, umm, it’s the law. So, you have to? Even like, if I don't come.” Louis stuttered and looked at Harry’s big hands wrapped around the wheel. Harry grinned and slid them up and down slowly and gently, and Louis blushed which made him speed up a little. Fuck the rules.

“You’re not coming? I’d really like you to come Louis. Can you come for me please?” Harry drawled.

Louis made a noise kind of like he was being choked, but it somehow managed to be hot. “Yeah.” He rasped, then shook his head quick and pulled himself out of the window. Like he had only just realized that seconds before they’d been breathing each other’s air in and out. “I can’t. I’ve got things to do and stuff.”

Harry frowned. But then realized that he’d have to get Louis’ attention another way; an expensive yet potentially enjoyable way.

 

Harry had initially planned on wracking up a ridiculous amount of parking fines so he could have an excuse to go into the station, but he couldn’t exactly afford it. So, he figured getting Louis to come to him might work out fine too.

“Have you got an ID son?” the big smelly bearded man behind the counter at the liquor store asked him.

“Nup, I’m trying to purchase alcohol and I’m a minor. I would have given it to other minors too, if you’d sold it to me.” Harry had replied with a grin, which only widened when the beardy man sighed and pulled the phone close to him.

“Ask for Officer Tomlinson, yeah?”

 

“He’s not underage.” Louis had sighed when he walked into the store and noticed Harry, like he wasn’t pleased to see him. That just wouldn’t do.

“Nup, I’m not.” Harry said and Beardy gave him a look. Harry shrugged. “I got my license here, if you want to see it.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “I’ve seen it.”

Harry pointed at Beardy with his thumb. “This guy hasn’t.”

“I don’t need to see it, kid. Just buy your beer or fuck off.” Beardy said, and Harry felt a big grin coming on when Louis frowned.

“I- you shouldn’t talk to your customers like that, mister.” Louis said politely, fidgeting with the hat that was clenched tight in his hands.

“I’ll talk to them how I want when they give me trouble.” Beardy growled and Louis blushed pink and nodded.

“Alright, uh, have a good day.”

It was Harry’s turn to frown. He asked Louis, as they left the store, “You call that defending my honour?”

“You’ve got honour to defend?” Louis snarked, and Harry could only blink. “Sorry, bad day.”

“I can make it better, you know?” Harry wriggled his eyebrows until Louis smiled.

The soon-to-be-policeman sighed. “What was this about then?”

“I wanted to get your attention.” Harry shrugged and enjoyed the heated red spreading over Louis’ cheeks. “If this doesn’t work, I’m more than happy to steal some things. I definitely will if it means you’ll put me in handcuffs.”

Louis coughed and shook his head. “They’d send a real cop for that. They made me come today because I just had to give you a warning.”

“They made you come, did they? It wasn’t me that made you come?”

Louis blushed and looked away before muttering “Stop that.” Harry just widened his eyes innocently and bit his lip in that way he’d notice Louis went stuttery over.

“I’ll stop, I swear. When we get that drive.”

Louis blinked and looked around him, like they were being watched this very moment. “I finish work at five.”

 

“So where are we going then?” Louis asked when he slid into the car, nose crinkled up in disgust. Harry probably should have cleaned the car out.

“Drive-in cinema.” Harry was quite proud of that plan.

Louis didn’t look impressed. “There’s not even one in this town. Where is the nearest one? I’ve got to be back home by midnight because I need at least six hours sleep because I have work tomorrow.”

Harry really liked it when Louis got flustered, because his little hands would wave about and his eyes flicked around and more often than not stopped on Harry’s lips. “It’s just an hour out, you’ll be fine.”

 

So maybe it was a bit more then an hour out, but Louis didn’t say anything. Harry had been keeping Louis preoccupied with his mouth (not in the sexy way, sadly) by chatting away at lightning speed and asking Louis stupid questions, and licking his lips way too much because Louis really liked that (okay, so maybe in slightly sexy ways). And Louis didn’t even seem to mind that it wasn’t exactly a Drive-in cinema but a farm with a projector and a big white truck that acted as the screen.

Harry pulled out the blanket from his backseat and passed Louis a sandwich he’d made especially, and Louis just blinked at it.

“This is a proper date, isn’t it?”

“Yep.” Harry grinned because Louis blinked really slow, like his eyelashes were weighing him down. Maybe they were; they were fucking long eyelashes.

“Oh, alright.”

“I got beer too.” Harry added, and before Louis could utter a noise from his opening mouth, he said “For you, I don’t drink and drive Louis.” And he let Louis nod with contentment before adding “Unless I’m drinking you.”

 

Harry wasn’t sure if he should be pleased or disappointed that Louis wasn’t lying about being home by midnight. After two hours of Louis ignoring Harry, except to give him longing sideways glances, he freaked out and demanded that they head home. It was kind of worth it, because Harry got to drive too fast and blame it on Louis, who was clinging on to the seat for dear life.

When Harry pulled up in his driveway and Louis glared at him, he just grinned and shrugged. “You wanted to be home by midnight, I got you home by midnight.”

“But, you broke the law.” Louis said slowly. Like Harry didn’t know that.

“That I did, kid.”

Louis frowned. “I’m in the position of authority, so don’t call me kid.”

“Are you though? What’s the status of a cop in training, exactly?”

Louis blushed and chewed his lip and scrunched up his face in thought. “I have connections that you don’t, and I could put you in jail if I wanted to.”

“Please, go on.”

“I… that’s probably it? I don’t know.”

“Would you really put me in jail?” Harry pouted and looked up through his curly fringe and Louis shut his eyes tight.

“Stop it!”

“Stop what Louis? I don’t know what I’m doing wrong. You’re going to have to tell me what’s making me such a bad boy and then …”

“Don’t say it!”

Harry grinned. “You’re going to have to punish me Louis.” And suddenly Harry had a lapful of a sexy, nautically dressed little man-boy.

“You really want me to punish you?” Louis asked slow, puffing hot breath onto Harry’s face.

“Yeah.” Harry rasped, and cleared his throat because that one wasn’t even faked. Louis was doing smouldery eyes and had his tongue poking out between his teeth, and his eyelashes were barely centimetres from brushing against Harry’s cheeks.

Louis smiled slowly, almost predatory even. Fuck, the look suited him. He leaned into Harry, chest against chest, and wrapped his arms around to clasp his hands together behind Harry’s headrest. Shit, car sex with Louis was going to be incredible. “Don’t you think,” Louis whispered into his ear. “The worst kind of punishment,” Louis’ tongue flicked out and got Harry’s earlobe. Harry was panting, because holy fucking shit. “Is having what you want,” Louis’ sucked lightly at the spot on his neck just below his ear. “Right in your lap,” Louis pushed his ass down and fuck, Harry really didn’t want to come right now but he had a hot, nautically jeaned ass pressing down onto his cock. “And not being able to touch?”

“Y-you’ve got your handcuffs?” Harry stuttered and Louis pulled back with a grin.

“No.” he said in a voice too gleeful before he pushed the door open and was out of Harry’s car. “Don’t fucking speed next time.” And Harry watched that perfect ass wriggle its way into the house. Harry frowned. Wait… what??

\---

“Umm, Louis? I don’t think you quite understand what I meant by punishment.” Harry whimpered to Louis, who was straddling him on the couch, holding his hands up above his head.

The evening had started out innocent enough, with Harry inviting Louis over for a homecooked meal. He had to clean the car so his Mum would piss off for the night, but it was worth it because Louis came over after work, still dressed in his uniform, only it looked a little tight, and Harry half expected Louis to pull a boombox out of nowhere and start a striptease. If only (so maybe it hadn’t been totally innocent, but it was pretty tame for Harry).

Harry made bangers and mash, simply because it was an easy meal and Harry had an excuse to say bangers, and also because he could show off to Louis how far he could get a sausage down his throat. He was hoping Louis would make it a competition or something, but the older boy just frowned and shook his head at Harry like he was an idiot.

Then Harry started the innuendo, and what was Louis expecting really? That he would just stop because Louis teased him a little? If anything it had just provoked him. He wanted to see Louis flushed with anger again, and get all up in his business so this time Harry could at least get a kiss out of him.

“Louis?” Harry started, slow and sultry and making the other boy eye him sceptically. They’d left the dinner table and were sitting in the lounge room, waiting for the kettle to boil because Louis was desperate for tea.

“Mmm?” Louis asked, but looked away and was staring at the TV that wasn’t even switched on. Probably because Harry had started to lick his lips a lot.

“Are there any sexual positions that are illegal?”

Louis sat up a little straighter and clenched his fists. “Not that I know of.”

“Is watching porn illegal?”

“Depends what type?” Louis seemingly asked unsurely. He was a little pink on the cheeks but that was it.

“Louis? Have you ever thought about being in porn? I think I might do it if Uni gets any harder.”

Louis clenched his jaw and shook his head. “Are you going to check on the kettle?”

“It’s still got a few minutes left. What porn do you think I’d be good in? Would you want to see me fuck or get fucked? Maybe I could do both at the same time.”

Louis sighed and closed his eyes. “Harry, stop. Get up and make me some tea, it’s been five minutes. The kettle would be boiled.”

Harry grinned. “Why should I?”

“Because I’m your guest and it’s etiquette.”

“I do like breaking rules, Louis. I think I might just break this one too.” And suddenly Louis was pushing him down and climbing on top of him and staring down at him. When Harry thrust upwards to create a little friction, Louis held himself up with his knees on either side of Harry’s hips to create a gap between them. Louis smirked and his eyes narrowed, and he laughed when Harry squeaked.

“Harry, I don’t think you understand what punishment is.” Louis had replied to him. “What you want is a reward. And only good boys get rewards.” Louis added, hot breath fanning over Harry’s ear and making his neck tingle.

Harry nodded quick. “I’ll be good, promise. Just, can you touch me?”

Louis laughed that throaty laugh and climbed up and off him. “You haven’t done anything to deserve it.”

“Tea. I’ll get you tea. Yeah, tea.” Harry murmured and rolled off the couch and rushed into the kitchen. He felt Louis’ presence behind him and was startled when a hand shot out to grip his wrist.

“I don’t want sugar. Make it again.”

“But you said before that you did.” Harry whined and Louis’ face darkened. “Never mind.” He squeaked and poured the liquid down the sink to start again.

“That mug’s dirty. I don’t like dirty things.” Louis growled and Harry nodded with wide eyes. This Louis was kind of incredibly hot.

It took three more tries before Louis was happy with his tea. The water was either too hot or cold, and the tea bag was left in for too long or not long enough. When Harry finally got it right, Louis walked back into the lounge and Harry could only follow him like a lost puppy. At the moment, he would be anything Louis wanted him to be.

“Umm, Louis?” Harry asked, reflexively licking his lips because Louis was just staring at him.

“Speak.”

“I’ve been good.”

“And?”

“I think I deserve a reward now.”

Louis smirked and sipped his tea. “What do you think you deserve exactly?”

Harry shivered under Louis’ stormy gaze and wondered why this side of Louis didn’t come out to play at work. No way would anyone fuck with him. “I want to kiss you. Or you to kiss me. I – whatever you want is fine.” He added under his breath because Louis’ eyes flashed with something Harry couldn’t really define.

Louis continued to watch and took another sip of his tea. “Well, it is good tea.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“Take your shirt off.”

Harry didn’t need to be told twice. He was up and pulling it off in record time, then stood in the middle of the room, waiting for his next command.

“Pants too. But slow.” Louis said, sipping his tea and allowing his eyes to trace the tattoos on Harry’s chest and arms and hips. Harry nodded. He could put on a show.

He undid his button and zip, slowly pulling his jeans down so the waistband was sitting just below his ass and Louis could get a good look at his black boxer briefs and his quickly hardening dick. Harry shimmied them down past his thighs, and then got a little stuck. These jeans were like a second skin, and clung to his calves like nothing else, so this wasn’t going to be attractive. He ended up sitting on the floor, pulling them off with all his might. When he looked back to Louis, the boy was grinning wide and looked a lot more like his innocent self. Harry really didn’t know which he liked better. Sure, the dark and dirty side was hot and tempting and was more likely to give Harry head or fuck him good and proper, but the shy blushing side was just too bloody cute and made Harry want to serenade him and give him flowers. Maybe that’s what Harry should have done, romanced Louis instead of provoke him until he turned him into a dirty little sex kitten.

Who was Harry kidding, really. Sex kitten all the way.

“Them,” Louis pointed at Harry’s underwear. “Off.”

And Harry felt his first moment of hesitation. Doing that would leave him with nothing and Louis with everything.

“Are. Are you going to take off your clothes?” Harry asked, chewing his lip and really wishing he didn’t when Louis’ eyes traced the movement and flashed dark.

“When you’ve done something to deserve it. You aren’t a good boy just yet, are you?”

“I am, promise.” Harry nodded his head quick and Louis frowned. “Alright, no.” he added, bowing his head and looking back up at Louis from under his hair.

Louis grinned and pointed at Harry’s underwear again. So Harry pulled them off and his dick sprang free and Louis pulled in a quick, loud breath.

Harry moved his hands to cover himself a little and stared into Louis’ eyes properly. “What now?”

“Come here.” Louis grunted, spreading his legs open a little and Harry slipped between then. He pressed his knees against the bit of cushion between Louis’ thighs and looked down. He really should have seen Louis’ hand creep around behind him, but it still made him jump when a finger lightly traced his lower back before pushing him forward. Harry’s eyes widened because he didn’t expect to be the one getting blown. He thought for sure that- “Get on your knees, Harry.” Louis commanded in a throaty voice that had Harry all the more harder.

“Yeah.” Harry breathed out, nodding fast and holding Louis’ thighs to balance himself as he dropped down.

“Show me how good you can be.” Was all he had to say before Harry’s fingers were fighting with Louis’ pants. He needed them fucking off.

And Louis’ dick sprung free and Harry had his mouth wrapped around the head and sucked like it was his favourite thing in the whole fucking world. Right now, it really was. Or maybe the moans and groans Louis was making were better, Harry couldn’t tell.

There were fingers gripping Harry’s hair and digging into his scalp, fighting the urge to push Harry down. That was kind of what Harry wanted though. So he pulled back a little and just licked and sucked at the head, digging his nails into Louis’ bare thighs. Louis threw his head back and his thighs tensed, and his fingers clenched impossibly tighter, but his hips didn’t buck up.

Harry pulled off all the way and growled throatily “Make me take it.” And Louis nodded wildly and fucked up into Harry’s mouth, down his throat and out again in quick, sharp bursts that had Harry coughing and gagging and absolutely loving it. This is what Harry meant by punishment.

“I’m gonna come, Harry.” Louis groaned but didn’t let up, making Harry moan and vibrate around him. So Louis came with stuttering hips and a shout of ‘Harry!’, down the curly haired boy’s throat. Harry lapped it all up and crawled up Louis, taking in the flush of his cheeks and the wide blue eyes and the look of pure bewilderment and a little something else.

“Do I get a kiss now?” Harry asked and Louis grinned and gripped the back of his head again, crashing their mouths together.

\---

Considering what had transpired the night before, Harry figured that the only way to get anything from Louis was to be good. He was never good, he hated it, so he obviously wanted Louis’ dick bad. And Louis’ hands and his ass and maybe all of him, when it came down to it. Harry liked the way Louis spoke, and smiled, and how he let people get away with parking fines and speeding tickets so easily. He had discovered that on his last stalking endeavour, and had subsequently used it to blackmail Louis into coming over for dinner. It wasn’t even just old ladies or mothers holding crying babies that he let off. There was a car full of teenagers that were parked illegally, and a man that sped in his ridiculously expensive car, but Louis let them go free of punishment. It made Harry feel quite honoured that he was the only one that didn’t get away with anything. Like maybe Louis actually cared enough about him to want to fix his ways, or something. And the fact that Louis was such a shit cop made him all the more endearing.

 

“What are you doing here?” Louis asked, blinking rapidly and cheeks blushing red.

“I’ve come to bring you some tea.” Harry grinned, and Louis turned the colour of a tomato.

“And those.” He whimpered, pointing to the flowers Harry was holding in his hand.

“They’re for you. Or for whoever you want them to go to, really. If like, you think someone else needs them more than you do because you’re just so kind, that’s alright.” Harry was still grinning as he placed them on the table. He’d even remembered to bring a vase; after his Mum told him to, but still.

Louis looked around at the rest of the cops in the police station lunch room, all at least twice Louis’ age and size. They were all smiling at Louis fondly, and now Harry too. “Thankyou.”

“You’re welcome, Louis.” Harry said cheerfully, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow, same time! If you want to see me sooner, you’ve got my number.” And maybe Harry wiggled his hips a little more than necessary as he walked away, but he was still getting used to this new him.

 

It was only after three days of Harry’s kindness that Louis called him. “I need to see you. Tonight.” He said, sounding short of breath or something. Maybe he was jerking off. That would be nice. Harry had to bite his lip to stop himself asking. He simply agreed to go over to Louis’ instead.

Harry knocked at Louis’ door, resisting the urge to barge in like he usually would, swinging the roses in front of him when the door was answered.

Louis’ eyes widened and he pointed to the flowers. “Those aren’t coming inside.”

A frown slipped over Harry’s face for a second, but he shrugged and threw the offending object into the garden. Then he leaned in to kiss Louis’ cheek but was met with lips instead. Warm, wet, hungry lips that were surrounding a prodding tongue.

Harry pulled back with a smile and asked “Would you like some tea?”

Louis growled and grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him inside as he said “No, that’s not what you say. When I say those aren’t coming inside you say not like you will be inside my ass or something.”

Harry grinned, because the thought had occurred to him. “But Louis, that would be very dirty of me. I thought you didn’t like dirty things.” He said it in his most innocent voice, widening his eyes and fluttering his eyelids and sucking his bottom lip into his mouth.

It made Louis moan and shove Harry against a wall, gripping his shirt in his tight fists and eyes fixing on the tattoos under Harry’s collarbones. “I need you to be dirty, Harry. I need you to use innuendo to stir me up because all this trying to be nice is fucking annoying and not you and I’d really like you to be you.”

“Because you like me?” Harry asked as a grin slowly spread across his face. It was his dirty one too, the one with too much teeth and narrowed eyes which he’d been trying so hard not to use.

Louis nodded sharp. “Yes, I like you. When you’re trying to make me punish you with nasty sex, and doing things because I asked you to and you think it’ll lead to me fucking you. I want that again. I want you to make me tea because I called you naughty, and…” He was broken off by Harry’s mouth pushing against his before it disappeared just as quick. Louis blinked up at the grinning curly haired boy before him.

“You were talking too much. I like your voice, but I like your kisses more.” Harry explained matter-of-factly, and Louis allowed himself to grin for a moment before forcing his lips into a frown.

“I didn’t say you could kiss me.” He muttered darkly, and Harry uttered a pleased squeak.

He pulled his most innocent face and used his begging voice. “I’m sorry, Officer. How can I make it up to you?”

Louis couldn’t contain his grin this time. “Yeah, I like the ‘Officer’ stuff.”

“Cool. So, umm, Sir? What’s my punishment?”

Louis blinked. “For what?”

“For kissing you when you were speaking, Sir.” Harry said pointedly, and Louis’ eyes lit up with recognition.

“Oh yeah, umm. Lose the shirt.” And Louis’ gruff commanding voice was back.

Harry whipped it off, and pulled off the rest of his clothes too. Louis’ eyes raked over his body appreciatively, and Harry felt hot all over. “Are you going to take your clothes off, Officer?”

“Oh, I have to go put on my uniform first!” Louis said excitedly before skipping off to what was presumably his bedroom. Harry stood outside the door until he was called in. Louis was only wearing his police shirt and hat, and he was swinging handcuffs around on his index finger. “On the bed.” He uttered darkly, and Harry let out a squawk before crawling onto the bed in a matter of seconds.

“You have the key, yeah?” Harry asked as he held out his wrists and Louis cuffed him.

“Yeah, I’ve checked about three times.” Louis said, then when he noticed the look Harry was giving him he cleared his throat and said “I didn’t say you could speak. On your knees.”

Harry complied quickly and watched as Louis threw his hat onto the floor, fluffing out his fringe and muttering something about the hat falling into his eyes. Harry grinned and Louis returned it before climbing onto the bed in front of him and clasping his cheeks between his hands. Louis’ lips were crashing against his and Harry went to wrap his arms around Louis but when he pulled his hands apart the metal of the cuffs dug into his wrists and he let them fall back in his lap. Without warning, Louis pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him, ass dangerously close to touching Harry’s erection.

Louis slowly unbuttoned his shirt and Harry sucked in quick breaths as he eyed the chest that was slowly being revealed to him. It was tan and lithe and muscular and Harry reached out to touch but Louis shook his head.

“You can’t touch, remember? This is punishment.” Louis said with a raised eyebrow, and Harry nodded quick when Louis demanded “Hands under your head.”

Harry’s breath hitched when Louis’ lips sucked at his neck hard enough to leave marks while ever-so-lightly running his fingers along Harry’s chest and abdomen, brushing his nipples teasingly.

“Shit, Louis.” Harry grumbled throatily, clenching his fingers in his own hair to stop himself from touching the small man on top of him. He neededto touch Louis back and drive him just as wild with light touches and sucking kisses, so he tugged his hands apart to feel the cold metal dig into his skin and remind himself that Louis was calling all the shots and he just had to lie back and take it. And fuck, Louis’ dick was going to be an amazing thing to take.

Louis grinned and pulled back, probably because Harry’s squeaks were beginning to sound a little too pathetic, and shuffled around in his top drawer for lube and a condom. Then he slicked his fingers up and pressed inside with one.

Harry could only watch as Louis methodically rubbed inside his asshole with a finger before slowly adding a second and then not long after a third. Harry groaned Fuck and Louis shushed him and crooked a finger just right. Harry couldn’t contain the guttural groan that sounded from way down in his throat, but Louis didn’t seem to mind. His eyes seemed to just grow darker and his smile a little more twisted as he hit that spot for a second time, making Harry keen again.

“You ready for my cock?” Louis groaned as he put on a condom and lubed himself up.

“Yeah.” Harry replied, but regretted it (not really) when Louis muttered No speaking and slid his dick slowly into Harry’s hole.

Louis rotated his hips a little and when Harry started pushing his hips back into Louis, the soon-to-be-cop muttered “Speak.”

“Fuck, Louis, please.” Harry begged, and was answered by Louis pulling out and ramming his way back in. Louis was holding Harry’s thighs up so his knees were inches away from touching his head, and Harry couldn’t resist that hot tanned skin any longer. He wrapped his hands around Louis’ head, noticing the way the older boy shivered when the cool metal touched the back of his neck. Harry grinned and tried to bend enough to kiss Louis, but his lips could only reaching his forehead. It made Louis smile though, and fuck into him a little faster.

From the pounding Louis was giving him, and the way his dick got friction from Louis’ taut, sweaty stomach, Harry didn’t last long. Soon he was coming over both their chests, and it didn’t take long for Louis to come too. He stilled inside Harry, letting the spasms of his ass coax every last drop of come out, before carefully pulling out and collapsing between Harry’s legs. Harry ran his fingers through the soft hair fanned out over his chest, unintentionally rubbing some of his come into a few strands. Harry laughed and Louis looked up with a grin, fringe clumped together.

Louis pulled himself up Harry’s body to mould their lips together lazily, tangling his own fingers in Harry’s curls and soothing his scalp with his fingertips.

Harry felt Louis’ lips quirk into a smile against his, so he pulled back and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“Just wondering,” Louis said slowly, grin stretching further. “How mad would you be if I said that the keys to the handcuffs weren’t here?”

Harry plastered a smile on his face. “Not mad, because you wouldn’t be serious.”

“Well, sex isn’t really punishment, is it? Being handcuffed is, though.”

Harry’s face fell as he got what Louis was saying to him and he whined “What did I do wrong?”

Louis rested his chin against Harry’s chest and muttered “The flowers at work really were annoying.”

\---

Louis was always busy being a wannabe cop, and Harry was getting restless.

He’d even been extra naughty lately to keep Louis interested, like handcuffing himself to the bed so Louis had to come over and unlock him, or taking Louis’ hat while he was at work and not giving it back until he was breathless from snogging.

But, all that messing about was obviously not enough to keep Louis from going in to the station every free moment he got.

“You could die.” Harry had whined. “You know how I worry.”

“Harry, when was the last time anything bad happened in this town? Honestly, the last time I got called in was to help an old lady who thought her purse was stolen. But do you know what had actually happened?”

Harry sniggered. “Yeah. Her cat was using it as a pillow.”

“Yeah, exactly. The only thing I’ve come up against during my whole career as an almost-cop is a cat. So if you’re really worried that I’m going to be hurt then don’t be. I’m starting to think I’ll never get any action.”

“Really?” Harry raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Have you not had enough action lately? Would you like me to give you some action Officer?”

Louis held up a hand. “Now is not the time. I’ve got to go.” And he finished tying up his laces and put on his hat and trudged out of his room to head to work, leaving Harry sulking in the cold queen-sized bed.

Louis had been like this a lot lately, short-tempered and whiney, and it was killing Harry’s buzz. Louis hadn’t even said Happy Valentine’s Day.

The thought had just popped into Harry’s head, and now that it was in there it wouldn’t leave.

When Harry was buttering his toast, he started to wonder what Louis got him.

When he was waiting for the kettle to boil, he gave himself a mental reminder to pick up some wrapping paper on the way back to his house, preferably some that was pink and sparkly and over-the-top-sappy because Harry wanted to get a good fucking that night.

And, when he was picking up the newspaper that Louis had left folded for him on the dining room table, Harry wondered if Louis even knew that they were each other’s Valentines.

They hadn’t exactly discussed it, or made plans for a date.

With that thought, Harry was picking up his phone, face pinched into a confused frown.

But the phone rang out, so he put it back down onto the table and stared at it, willing it to ring.

Then he picked up a piece of toast and munched, and had a sip of tea, and tried to call Louis again.

This time, the phone disconnected after only two rings. Did Louis hang up on him?

Harry was gulping down his lukewarm tea when his phone binged, and he was impossibly quick to pick it up to read the message.

I’m busy babe, only call me if it’s important. And I mean life-or-death-important. I’ll be home late, think I got a proper case! xx

Which had Harry frowning again.

He scratched at his jaw, then his naked chest, then decided what he was going to do.

He was going stalking.

He dressed himself in black jeans and a black shirt and some black boots, for obvious reasons, and climbed into his car. He took his Ray Bans out of his glove-box and slid them on, checking himself out in the mirror to make sure he looked as cool as he felt, then started the engine.

It purred to life, and Harry grinned; he loved that sound.

He still felt a little fuzzy whenever he got into his car. He’d bought it after a huge blow-out he and his Mum had about whose turn it was to buy petrol, and it had only cost him a few hundred quid because a mate of his was moving overseas and didn’t need it anymore. It was old and small and was scratched up pretty bad, but it was still Harry’s and he was a little in love with it.

And thinking of things he loved reminded him that he had better start the drive to the station. Even though it was a short one, Harry knew to hurry because Louis would have only just finished his morning briefing and be preparing to head out somewhere.

Usually he was given the useless jobs, like walking around in shopping centres in his uniform, or dishing out warnings to young folk, or going in to nursery schools to glorify crime fighting.

Louis had actually liked that day, where he got to visit little kids and warn them about baddies, because they treated him like a hero. Harry liked that day too, because Louis came home gushing and with cute stories to share and it was all so sweet. Plus, Louis hadn’t exactly done anything strenuous that day so his stamina when they fucked was incredible.

Harry pulled up outside the station just as Louis was walking out the front door, and Harry ducked his head. Like it would make some kind of difference. His car wasn’t exactly inconspicuous, what with it being a royal purple and having more scratches and ding marks than a dodgem car. Still, Louis hadn’t noticed him and kept on walking to his police wagon.

Harry could make him out through the rear window, fiddling with his fringe and putting his hat on before driving out of the lot, and the younger boy followed at a reasonable distance.

The first stop Louis made was at a music store.

Harry had never seen it before, which was odd because he’d always thought he’d seen everything that this stupid town had to offer, but it was most definitely something he’d never entered.

Out the front were the type of kids Harry had only ever seen on TV shows and at that one gig he went to in London when he was sixteen and went to visit his sister; the type of kids with piercings and tartan-print jeans and odd colours in their hair.

After about five minutes, Harry began to get worried. Louis had been in there for far too long, and he didn’t even have back up. It wouldn’t be such a big deal if the place didn’t look fucking scary. The place was called Satan’s Lair for fuck’s sake. Harry was sure that if there were actual criminals in this town, they would definitely hang out there. Maybe this was where they planned out their murders.

Just as Harry was reaching for the door handle to climb out, he spotted Louis walking out the front door, shoving something in the inside pocket of his coat.

Maybe it was his gun.

Maybe Louis shot someone when he was in there. Which was a stupid thought, because Harry would have heard gunfire.

Maybe he’d just had to whip it out to threaten someone. That was more logical.

Except for the fact that Louis didn’t have a gun.

Harry wasn’t left to ponder the mystery object for much longer, because Louis was starting his car.

 

The next stop was a Super-Saver. Those, Harry was very familiar with. He’d even gone into this particular one many times, because it was always a sure-thing that they had his favourite crisps in stock.

Louis was only in there for maybe a minute, so that stop was obviously not case-related. He was probably just grabbing a Sprite, or one of those weird flavoured waters that he liked. He was carrying a plastic bag of something, but Harry couldn’t really see what was inside. It looked bigger than a drink bottle, whatever it was.

 

After that was a house. It was unfamiliar, but didn’t look particularly sinister.

Except just after Louis had walked in, another car had pulled up behind Harry and a guy got out only to go inside the very same place.

He’d been pretty big, too; someone who could easily take Louis down.

The thought had Harry sucking in deep breaths to calm himself down, because Louis had said it himself; nothing ever bad happened in this town. No one had been murdered or kidnapped or even robbed for as long as Harry could remember. There was an arsonist at some point a few years ago, but he’d just set someone’s trash bin alight.

So there was nothing to worry about, really. Louis was probably just in that place because of a noise complaint, or something equally boring. Maybe they had a purse-stealing cat too.

But then another car was pulling up on the street, and another guy was going into the house, and Harry was wheezing.

Drugs.

It had to be drugs.

It was always drugs in movies. Maybe Louis had stumbled on some kind of drug ring and had got too close for these guys’ comfort. He was probably on to something, Louis was smart like that, and these guys were going to shake him down while Harry just sat in the car and waited.

Harry jumped about a foot in the air when his phone began to ring.

He saw Louis’ name on the screen, and answered it with a jagged “Hello?!”

He was startled, then, when Louis laughed. “You sound eager.”

“Are you okay?”

“Of course. Just calling to see what you were going to do today. I miss you.”

“Oh.” Harry frowned.

“Is – Is that not okay?”

“Of course it’s okay! I just – expected worse. You said not to call unless it was life or death.”

“Oh right! I forgot about that.” Louis chuckled, and the sound had Harry relaxing. “I’m just wondering, are you staying over tonight?”

“Well, yeah.” He grunted, because obviously. Harry’s pretty sure he hasn’t spent a night in his own bed in at least a week. Maybe even two.

“Great! Just – do you reckon you could wait until after I’ve finished work before you come over? I just want to tidy around the house a bit.”

“I could help.”

“Harry, you hate house work.”

“I don’t today.”

Louis laughed, and Harry found himself smiling. “Just come over after seven, yeah?”

“Is it because of the case?”

“What case?”

“You said you might finally have one.” Harry replied, and couldn’t help but frown. It felt a lot like he was being lied to.

“Oh, that. It got given to someone else.” Louis sighed.

“I’m sorry. What are you doing today then?”

Louis paused. “I got a full day at the station. Filing and making coffees.”

“Oh. You aren’t leaving at all?”

“Nah.”

“Where are you now?”

“At my desk. All right Harry, I better go. Got another coffee to start brewing. See you tonight! After seven, yeah? Bye!” And Louis hung up without even waiting for a reply. Harry was left blinking at his phone, waiting for it to come to life again.

“What the fuck is going on?” he sighed out, dropping back against the seat. He had half a mind to walk up to that house and bang on the door until Louis came to see him, but he thought better of it and turned on the ignition.

If Louis was hiding something from him, there had to be a good reason.

He hoped so, anyway.

Surely Louis wouldn’t have involved himself in a threesome without inviting Harry along.

So, albeit unsurely, Harry drove away to pick up the wrapping paper and card he promised himself he would get, and tried his hardest not to think about Louis’ lies.

\--

It had just gone six PM when Louis called him again.

Harry had been listening to his IPod, trying his hardest to keep himself distracted so he wouldn’t show up at Louis’ house when he wasn’t wanted, so he was gripping onto his phone and answering when it hadn’t even begun to properly ring; all it had done was vibrate across his bedside table.

“Hello?” Harry huffed out his greeting.

“Hey babe! I’m all finished, so can you come now?”

“You tell me babe, can I? You call the shots. So, can I come? Please? I’ll be so good for you.”

“Harry! Save that talk for when you’ve over.” Louis laughed. “Which will be soon, yeah?”

“Yeah. I’m heading out the door now.” Harry grunted as he pushed himself out of bed, and made kissy noises into the phone before hanging up.

\---

It was official – Harry had the best boyfriend ever.

The hottest, sexiest, sweetest, most thoughtful best boyfriend ever, because it had quickly come apparent to Harry when he’d stepped through Louis’ front door that his boyfriend had most certainly not forgotten about Valentine’s Day.

There, lying in the middle of the floor, in nothing but some black booty shorts and heart suspenders and his police-hat, was Louis. He was holding his handcuffs in one hand and his baton in the other and Harry couldn’t get to him quick enough.

“Stop.” Louis barked, so Harry did. “Hands behind your head.” Harry did that too. “Are you carrying any illegal items?” Harry shook his head. “What was that?”

“No, Officer.” Harry whimpered.

Then Louis came stalking over to him, thumbs pulling at his suspenders. “I’m going to have to check, you understand?”

“Yes, Officer.”

Louis was in front of Harry now, just eyeing him up and down, before he was dropping the handcuffs on the floor and pushing the baton to Harry’s chest. Then he slid it down, slowly, and dropped that too.

Harry sucked in a breath, and Louis’ hands were on him.

They ran up his stomach then down his chest, then around to his sides and back to cup his ass. They stopped there for a moment, while Harry struggled to regain normal breathing, then travelled down the back of his thighs and along his calves, then around to crawl up the front of his legs. When they got to his crotch they stopped. Then, while one hand crept back around to his ass, the other started palming him through his jeans.

“What have we got here?” Louis purred.

“A present for you, Officer.” Harry said, and Louis growled. The sound had Harry’s cock jumping, because by this time Louis’ act usually broke. He couldn’t carry this on for long, always getting self-conscious and calling their playing stupid, but he was going all out and Harry was lapping it up.

“You’re gonna have to strip, boy. Can’t be carrying about concealed weapons.”

Harry laughed, and a smile threatened to push up Louis’ lips, but then he was tugging Harry’s shirt over his head.

“That wasn’t a suggestion, it was a command.” He grunted, and Harry was quick to comply.

He shoved his jeans down in one push and leapt out of them, then had his pants down in under a second.

Louis just watched with a blank expression, until Harry stood proud in all his naked glory, chin cocked and hands on his hips. “This what you wanted to see, Officer?”

“Bend over.” Was all Louis said. Then “Hands on your ankles.”

So Harry stood with his ass in the air while Louis circled him, and he shuddered when he heard Louis start to tug down his own little shorts.

Harry felt something cold and hard slip between his inner thighs, and sucked in a breath. It was Louis’ police baton, running over his hole and nudging at the back of his balls.

“Open your eyes.” He heard, so he did. He hadn’t even realised he’d shut them, but now that they were open he could see the black object too. He hadn't realised that batons were a thing for him until that moment.

Without warning, Louis slid a lubed finger inside him.

“Fuck.” Harry moaned, clenching his thighs around the object between his legs so it pressed harder against the sensitive spot between his hole and his balls. This really shouldn’t be hot, but it was. It was making him so painfully hard and his cock hadn’t even been touched yet.

It was that thought that had Harry wrapping a hand around himself and tugging until Louis’ finger slid out of him and his wrist was being grabbed.

“I said hands on your ankles, boy. Guess it’s time for the handcuffs.”

“Yes, fuck, it is.” Harry groaned, and Louis dropped the baton to clip them on around his wrists, chain hanging behind his ankles. It wasn’t particularly restricting him all that much, but fuck did the cold metal feel good against his skin.

“Now, where was I?”

“You had a finger in my ass, Officer.”

Louis sighed, then gave Harry a hard slap on the ass, and grabbed a handful of the flesh. “This is the only cheek I want to hear out of you, got it?”

Harry nodded quick, afraid that if he spoke he would laugh, and he really didn’t want Louis to start feeling embarrassed about this because then he would stop and Harry did not want Louis to stop.

“Got it?” Louis repeated with another slap to his ass.

“Yes, Officer.”

“Good.” Louis growled, then slid his finger right back in his ass.

Harry moaned loud, and Louis pulled it back out and shoved it right back in.

“Hiding anything else, beautiful?” Louis grunted into Harry’s ear, and Harry shook his head. “Yeah?”

“Yeah – yes, Officer. I mean no.”

“Then what’s this?” And that was most certainly Harry’s prostate that Louis was nudging against. “Hmm?”

“I – I – I don’t…” Harry stuttered, then his eyes rolled back in his head because another finger was sliding in beside the first.

“I’ll just have to have a better look, huh?” Louis shoved a third finger in and Harry let out a wild guttural groan because there’d been no warning, and fuck did it hurt but it hurt good.

Louis was pushing his fingers in and pulling them out hard and fast, making Harry’s knees wobble with the force of it.

“L – L – Officer? I need to – to – I’m gonna fall.”

Louis pulled his fingers out of Harry, and pushed his shoulders down until he was kneeling. With his hands still cuffed behind his ankles, Harry was sitting on his wrists. Which meant Louis couldn’t get at his ass, so Harry leant further down until his forehead was pressed against the carpet, his ass was in the air, and his hands were pulled up to the back of his knees.

“Better?” Louis asked gently, and when Harry nodded his head, he uncapped the bottle of lube and poured more out into his palm.

Harry could just make out all his actions as he saw him through his legs, and watched Louis rub his own cock a few times before lining it up at Harry’s hole.

“You reckon you could take it?” Louis snarled, and Harry was grinning because Louis’ grumpy voice was back.

“Yeah, Officer. I can take it.”

“Good.” Then Louis gripped onto his hips and rammed home.

He pulled out and pushed in, snapping his hips back and forth so fast the noise of skin slapping was almost enough to drown out Harry’s loud moans.

It felt like Louis had been inside him for barely a minute before Harry was shooting come onto his chest, clenching around Louis for all he was worth.

“Fuck, I haven’t even touched you.” Louis groaned, and Harry whimpered because Louis was still bucking into that little sensitive spot inside him.

“You gonna punish me?”

“Do – do you think you deserve it?” Louis stuttered, as did his hips, because Harry was clenching his ass muscles again.

“I deserve punishment, Officer. I’ve been so bad.” Harry moaned, and it had Louis spilling inside him and outside him so come was running down his crack when he toppled forward, Louis a heavy weight against his back.

“Owe owe owe!” Harry got out, and Louis rolled off straight away with concerned eyes.

“What is it?”

“My shoulders.” He grunted, then stepped over the cuffs so his hands were in front of him. The he rolled his neck and looked up at Louis with a grin on his face. “Holy shit, Louis. Happy Valentines’ Day, yeah?”

Louis grinned back and pushed his matted fringe out of his eyes. “Yeah. I got you something.”

“That wasn’t it?”

“Nah.” Then Louis pushed himself up and ran into the kitchen to grab a little wrapped present off the bench. “Been chasing this down all day.”

Harry was smiling as he took it, because the grin on Louis face was contagious. He just looked so bloody happy with himself. Harry could see why, once he’d opened it. “You got it signed, too?” he shrieked, turning the CD around in his hands. It was something he’d been trying to track down all year; an album that hadn’t even been released in the UK, by artists that had split up after a year. “Is this why you were at that creepy shop this morning?”

That made Louis tilt his head.

And Harry blush. “I kind of followed you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. For a cop, you aren’t very observant. You know I’m not the most discreet person in the world.”

Louis grinned. “Shit. What else did you see?”

“I saw you go to a Super Saver, and then you go to some house with two strange blokes.”

Louis frowned, then recognition spilt over his face. “Oh, I got you your favourite crisps for later. And the creepy guys' house was where I got you the desk! Yeah, I had to pick up the – uh. That’s kind of the other bit of your present. Want to come see our new office?”

“Our new office?”

Louis nodded. “I wanted somewhere you could do your course work, so I got you a desk for my office. It’s a bit lame, but I couldn't think of anything else to get you.”

“No its not! Fuck, all I got you was a vibrator and some body chocolate.”

It made Louis laugh, and kiss Harry hard on the lips. “Haven’t done that yet today.” He sighed, then kissed Harry again. “You’re the best Valentine ever.”

“You’re the best boyfriend ever.”

And Louis kissed him for the third time. “Happy Valentines’ Day.”

 


End file.
